Main Page
*The schedule for ABC Family's Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas has been released. It can be viewed here. * owner has written a new book about the making of Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol, prime time television's first animated Christmas Special, which will be released on October 15th. * , who's been Hot and Cold, and was thrown off because of her dress up with , will guest star in a live action segement of The Simpsons annual holiday episode as the girlfriend of Moe, the resident bar owner in Springfield. She'll be working with puppet versions of the densiens of Bart's hometown. *Look for a Claymation version of the NBC comedy series Community for their Christmas episode in December as well. *The Rankin/Bass Christmas specials Jack Frost, Pinocchio's Christmas, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, and Rudolph's Shiny New Year are all now available on iTunes. *''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' and Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! are now available on DVD, and The Year Without a Santa Claus is now available on Blu-ray. *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, ''Frosty the Snowman and Santa Claus is Comin' to Town will all be released on Blu-ray on October 12th, 2010, along with a boxset containing the three discs. *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie will be getting new DVD releases on October 12th, 2010. *''Santa Claus: The Movie'' and Elf will be getting new DVD and Blu-ray releases on October 26th, the former a 25th Anniversary Edition DVD and the latter a 2-disc Ultimate Collector's Edition. *[[A Christmas Carol (2009)|Robert Zemekis' Disney version of A Christmas Carol]] will be released November 16th on DVD and Blu-ray. *[[A Christmas Carol (1984)|The 1984 version of A Christmas Carol]] will also be coming to Blu-ray on November 9th - a week prior to Disney's version. It will also be packaged in a 2-movie set with Miracle on 34th Street. *CBS/Paramount will be releasing a compilation DVD of Christmas episodes, titled T.V. Sets: Christmas Treats, on November 2nd, 2010. It will contain Christmas episodes of Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Mork & Mindy, The Odd Couple, The Beverly Hillbillies, Petticoat Junction, The Lucy Show and Cheers. *''Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol'' will be getting a Collector's Edition Blu-Ray/DVD set on November 16th, 2010. *''Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' will be released on DVD on December 12th, 2010. Look in these spaces starting in 2010 for a daily Christmas Special trivia question. "Lights, please. :"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them. And they were so afraid. :"And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not. For behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David :a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' '' :"And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth peace, good will toward men.' "That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown." :--''Linus Van Pelt, A Charlie Brown Christmas, 1965. If you're looking for specials for other holidays (Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, Easter, etc.), then head over to our new sister Wiki, [[w:c:otherholidayspecials:Main Page|'The Other Holiday Specials Wiki']]. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Category:Browse